


Too Sick To Touch

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony's brush with the plague his lovers go to DC to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Sick To Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after SWAK (NCIS, 2x22)

Danny sighed as he pushed the door to his apartment open. He could hear the phone ringing in the sitting room. Danny quickly shut off the alarm and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah?" he answered, putting the phone to his ear as he tried to avoid dropping the grocery bag he was holding.

"It's about goddamn time!" his lover's voice cried on the other end.

"Well, I'm sorry, Tim," Danny replied, "but I was at the market and I've only just got back."

"I've been trying to call you for the past hour!" Tim Speedle argued.

"I have a cell phone," Danny reminded him.

"I've left you four messages," Tim pointed out.

"What?" Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "Oh," he said when he noticed that Tim had in fact left him four messages, "the market must have been louder than I thought. What's up?" Danny reached into a grocery bag and pulled out a jar of chocolate spread.

"Abby just called," Tim told Danny. "Tony's sick."

Danny dropped the jar onto the coffee table, causing it to shatter and covered the table in chocolate. "What? How?" he demanded.

"It sounded like she said the plague," Danny drew in a sharp intake of air, "but I couldn't hear properly. She was on her cell and it was bad reception. I've booked a flight to DC; it leaves in thirty minutes. That's why I've been trying to call you."

"The plague?" Danny repeated quietly. He reached under the table and grabbed the phone directory. "I suppose I can thank him for getting sick while I'm off work so I don't have to lie to Mac. What have you told Horatio?"

"The truth," Tim replied simply.

"You told him that one of your threesome lover's is sick with the plague?" Danny asked incredulously.

"I told him that someone I care about has caught the plague and I need to be with them," Tim corrected and Danny knew that he had just rolled his eyes.

Danny chuckled. "I didn't think so," he muttered to himself as he found the airport's number. "I'll be on the next available flight," he swore. In the background, Danny could hear them calling for passengers on the flight to DC. "Where is he?" Danny asked, knowing that Tim would soon have to go.

"Bethesda," Tim told him. "I gotta go," he sighed. "Be careful," Tim instructed.

"You too," Danny countered. "See you there. I love you."

"Love you too," Tim replied, saying goodbye and ending the call.

~

Danny was dreading having a message from Tim telling him that Tony was gone when he got off the plane in DC. But thankfully there was nothing when he turned the cell phone back on.

Danny hailed a cab and gave the driver instructions to take him to Bethesda. Halfway through the journey Danny's cell rang.

"How is he?" Danny asked immediately when he saw Tim's name flash up on the screen.

"Pissed and very sick but he's stable," Tim replied honestly. "He keeps asking after you."

Danny smiled affectionately. "Tell him that I'm in a cab from the airport. I won't be long," he swore.

When the cab eventually arrived Danny handed the cabbie some money and jumped out, not bothering to wait for his change as he jogged into the hospital, stopping at the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's room," Danny told the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir," the receptionist replied, not looking or sounding apologetic, "but only family are allowed in to see Agent DiNozzo."

Danny scowled at her and was about to start screaming at her when he heard Tim's voice say from behind him, " He is family." The nurse looked past Danny towards Tim. "He's with me."

"Sorry, Detective Speedle," the nurse apologized. She quickly grabbed a visitor pass and handed it to Danny.

"Okay," Danny said, walking down the corridor with Tim, "what was that?" he demanded.

"I sort of didn't tell hospital staff that I wasn't a local cop," Tim sheepishly admitted.

Danny rolled his eyes affectionately. He followed Tim towards a private room that had the blinds drawn. 

"Hey," Tim greeted, pushing the door to the room open and entering the room, Danny behind him. "Look who I found."

Danny smiled at Tony who was looking at him with heavy eyes. "Hey, you," Danny greeted whispered, running his hand through Tony's brown hair as he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Tony replied, his voice sounding raspy as he leant into Danny's touch.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"Fine," Tony lied, coughing violently.

"Don't lie," Danny smiled. "It's not very becoming."

"Okay, I feel like crap," Tony rolled his hazel eyes. "You didn't have to take time off work to come here."

"I was already on vacation," Danny reminded him. 

"Oh, I forgot." Tony yawned.

"Get some sleep," Danny instructed.

"Don't wanna," Tony whined.

"You need your rest," Danny whispered. "We'll both be here when you wake up," he assured Tony, kissing the other man lightly on the forehead.

"Love you," Tony murmured before he fell asleep once more.

Danny smiled and turned to face Tim, who had been watching both of them from the door. "What?" he asked.

Tim shook his head. "Nothing," he said, a smile on his face. "I'm just observing." Tim grabbed hold of Danny's hands and pulled him off of the bed.

Tim led Danny over to the chair and sat down, dragging Danny down on to his lap.

"I missed you," Danny whispered, leaning back into Tim's embrace.

"I missed you too," Tim replied, turning Danny's head and kissing him softly. "It's been too long."

"Yeah," Danny sighed, leaning his head on Tim's shoulder. "But with work, Mac and physc evals breathing down my neck, there's no way I could have gotten time off before now."

"Is everything settling back down?" Tim asked, taking hold of Danny's hand and interlacing their fingers.

Danny remained silent, looking at their hands for a moment before he spoke. "I suppose. I can't help but feel like people are still talking about me behind my back." Tim sighed and pressed his lips against Danny's temple. "I dunno. Maybe I should just quit and move to DC or Miami with one of you guys."

Tim smiled affectionately. "You don't mean that," he whispered.

"Don't I?" Danny argued.

"No, you don't," Tim replied. "You love the city too much. New York  _is_ your city."

"But I love you and Tony, as well."

"I know. And you know we love you, too," Tim said. "Too much to let you walk away from New York."

Danny sighed and closed his eyes, leaning further into Tim's embrace. "Yeah, you're right," Danny whispered, yawning widely.

Tim pressed a kiss on the top of Danny's head. "You're tired. Get some sleep," he instructed.

"Okay," Danny said, yawning again as he fell asleep.

~

When Danny woke up a few hours later Tim was asleep himself. Danny smiled affectionately and kissed Tim gently. Tim stirred in his sleep, mumbling something Danny couldn't understand, but otherwise he didn't wake up.

Danny slid off of Tim's lap, careful not to wake him. He stretched his arms up into the air, his already un-tucked t-shirt riding up his toned stomach.

He glanced down at the bed where his other lover was lying. Tony was awake and his gaze was glued on the smooth skin of Danny's stomach.

"Hey," Danny greeted. He chuckled when he noticed where Tony's attention was focused.

Tony pouted when Danny lowered his arms, his shirt lowering with his movements. "How you feeling?" Danny asked, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of Tony’s bed.

"Better," Tony replied, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Danny laughed, knowing what his lover wanted. "No way," he said firmly. "You’re way too sick for that."

"No, I’m not!" Tony argued, trying to convince Danny.

Danny lifted an eyebrow when Tony started to cough. "Yes, you are," he added, kissing Tony on the forehead before pulling away, biting his lip in thought. "If you sit up does it hurt?" he asked Tony in concern.

Tony shook his head and allowed Danny to help him up so that he was leaning back against the pillows. "What are you doing?" he asked when Danny got up and walked over to Tim.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show," Danny smirked, kneeling down in front of Tim.

Tony watched as Danny palmed Tim’s crotch before unfastening the Miami CSI’s jeans, pushing Tim’s underwear down and freeing Tim’s rapidly hardening cock.

Tim groaned when he felt Danny’s mouth surround him and his brown eyes flickered open. "Danny?" he asked in confusion, looking down at his blond haired lover who was happily sucking on Tim’s cock as though it were a Popsicle. "What are you doing?" he groaned when Danny swiped his tongue across Tim’s head.

"Your insatiable lover was getting restless, so I thought he could watch since he’s too sick to touch," Danny explained, ducking his head one more and taking Tim’s cock into his mouth completely.

Tim moaned, his hands going into Danny’s hair as the New Yorker worked Tim’s cock expertly.

When Tim came it wasn’t just his moan that Danny could hear as he sucked Tim clean. Danny turned his head and looked at Tony, who looked thoroughly exhausted but sated even though no one had touched him.

"Just think," Danny said, getting to his feet and perching himself on the arm of the chair Tim was sitting in, "when you’re well enough you can do that yourself."

Tony groaned at the mental image Danny’s words had just produced.

Before any of them could say a word the intercom beeped and the nurse’s voice filtered through the system. "Detective Speedle, is everything okay? Special Agent DiNozzo’s heart rate has just increased rapidly."


End file.
